


darling, you're the one i want

by eeveleon



Series: Pause [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, love this one a lot actually, mostly because i think they look good in their gsc outfits, takes place after the gsc arc, this is all cute no sad, tswift songs are just oldrival to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveleon/pseuds/eeveleon
Summary: I like shiny things, but I’d marry you with paper rings
Relationships: Leaf/Ookido Green | Blue Oak, Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Ookido Nanami | Daisy Oak, Ookido Nanami | Daisy Oak/Sonezaki Masaki | Bill
Series: Pause [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734754
Kudos: 16





	darling, you're the one i want

Silver calls it an obsession. She prefers the term passion.  
And oh, was she passionate about this next addition to her collection.

“What do you think, Silver?”  
The brother and sister duo are sitting at a picnic table, watching their friends run and play nearby. Red and Green call it training, but it looks a lot like tag to her. 

She sets her chin on her hands and announces, “That’s the one I want.”  
Silver does a double-take and looks genuinely upset. “Please don’t say that to me ever again.”

Blue just laughs and sets her gaze on her target.  
Green Oak was cute, strong, and had just the right amount of money and power. He was perfect.  
And she wanted him.

Green doesn’t know why she’s decided to follow him. Red is _right_ there and more than willing to play the hopeless idiot she so clearly wants. He, on the other hand, has things to do. Like getting ready for his grandfather’s surprise birthday party. 

And while Blue might have matured over the past few years, he knows she still hates doing work. Which makes it even more suspicious when she offers to help him and Daisy run errands so they can finish up in time for the party.  
This, of course, means she has barged inside his house and is currently drinking their tea and playing with Daisy’s Chansey. 

The one part that bothers him the most, though, is the look Daisy gives the two of them as they walked in together. She’s a little amused, and he doesn’t like what that means.  
While Blue is busy, Green takes his chance and corners his sister in the kitchen. She’s putting away the kettle when he marches up to her. “I don’t like her.”  
Daisy gives him a little half-roll of her eyes and sighs. “I know you two are friends, Green. There’s no need to lie-”  
“No!” He shakes his head vehemently. “I mean, yes we are friends - somehow. But I don’t like her like that.”  
“Oh. Of course.” his sister nods sagely. “You’re just friends.”  
Green scowls at her retreating back. “ _Just friends_.” he grumbles to himself, but follows her out anyway.

Blue is checking items off the list. She holds it out to Daisy. “You’re just missing a few things. But no worries, Greenie and I can get them!”  
Green’s eye twitches. “Don’t call me that.” He snatches the paper away before his sister can. “And _I’ll_ get the rest.”  
This time, Daisy fully rolls her eyes. “Green, don’t be difficult. She’s offering to help!” She turns to the girl and smiles, “Thanks so much, Blue, that would be great.”

Green folds his arms, falling back in a chair. “Then maybe I won’t go.”  
Blue is undeterred. She grins and says teasingly, “Yeah? I know just what’ll make you follow me.”  
“I doubt it.”  
But he looks up at her anyway. He’s not at all expecting, though, for her to lean over and kiss him. 

It’s short and fast and tastes like strawberries, and by the time he realizes what just happened, she’s gone and out the door.  
He scrambles to his feet. “Wh- Blue!” he yells, racing after her.

“I told you so.”  
“Shut up. Obnoxious Girl.”

Blue just laughs. “Always so serious, Green. Even on your grandpa’s birthday!”  
He scowls, trudging his feet alongside hers. “Whatever. You didn’t have to do... that.”

Her smile widens. “But how else would I get your attention?”  
He wants to ask what she means by that, but her own focus has already shifted - to Viridian’s largest jewelry store. There’s a large, glittery sign advertising engagement and wedding rings.  
Her eyes widen, and he hates that they’re already off-track. 

She grabs his arm, steering him over to the store’s front window. “Look at that one! Isn’t it just gorgeous?”  
He scrunches his nose and mutters. “They all look the same.”  
“Boys.” Blue rolls her eyes. “If you want me to say yes when you propose, you’ll have to learn that diamonds are the best. Specifically princess cut.”  
Green looks disgusted, and shakes his arm loose. “Let go of me. I’m not gonna marry you, Blue.”

He stalks off for the store across the street, and she dances after him, giggling. 

They make it through the first two stores with ease. Blue sticks to the list and plays nice with all the shopkeepers, even getting them a small discount. She also doesn't steal anything. Green’s watching.

Although maybe not as covertly as he thought, because as they leave for the last store, Blue slips her arm through his and murmurs. “Don’t worry, I won’t steal when I’m with you.”  
She winks, and he hates that he can feel his ears burning.

He doesn’t push her away this time, but he does scowl and mutter. “You shouldn’t steal at all. And I thought you were past that.”  
“What can I say?” She flips her hair. “Old habits die hard.”  
He frowns, this time more concerned than annoyed. After being friends for a few years, he can tell when she’s hiding something. 

Green’s about to press for more and ask again when he nearly bumps into her. Blue is stopped in her tracks, staring at the crowd in front of them. 

There’s a group of friends, maybe ten years older than them, crowded around a couple on the ground. He looks a little closer, and realizes that they’re not just lying on the ground, but kneeling. The girl is hugging someone, her boyfriend, he assumes, because the rest of their friends are celebrating, and even people who are probably strangers are watching cheerfully.

Green’s eyes widen when he realizes what’s going on before him -  
“It’s a proposal.”  
Blue’s the one who says it out loud, and he turns towards her, only to grimace inwardly at the sight of her grin. That sparkle in her eyes never means anything good for him. Blue squeezes his arm tightly.  
“You know, Green,” and the boy has to physically stop himself from groaning, “I need a proposal that’s sweet and romantic, but not too over the top. Have to keep it somewhat private, obviously.”  
He rolls his eyes. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He says snidely.  
Blue smiles cheekily. “Good! Now let’s stop by the sweets store - I’m hungry.”  
She pulls him by the arm again, and this time, he doesn’t bother resisting.

By the time they get back to Professor Oak’s lab, everyone else has already arrived for the party.  
Blue shoves all the bags into Green’s arms so she could knock on the door. Red answers.  
He looks them up and down. “So that's where you guys were.”

Green scowls as he pushes past him. “Don’t say it like that.”  
He hears laughter behind him - _Annoying Girl_ \- as he marches further in to find his sister. Daisy is sitting and talking with Bill, but for once Green is too preoccupied with his own issues to send him a glare. He silently gestures to the pile in his arms, and Daisy ushers him into the kitchen. Crystal is already in there, getting out plates for the party.  
Daisy starts unpacking the things he and Blue bought. “So,” she asks innocently. “How was your little date?”  
“Wha-” Green sputters. “ _Daisy_.”  
His sister only laughs, quieting him down. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Now, what cupcakes did you bring?”

The Professor had arrived just as they finished setting up, and he had been pleasantly surprised with the party. After the initial celebratory commotion, the younger guests had all but attacked the food, clearly starving from hard work of preparation.

Blue’s a little bored now, having tasted all the food and drinks. Yellow’s busy talking to Daisy and the professor, and while Silver would normally be pressed to her side, he had gotten caught up arguing with Gold and Crystal. And she’s not about to get involved in whatever mess the juniors are causing, she has a good impression to make. Red can handle that. 

The only person Blue _really_ cares about right now is off having a serious, don’t-bother-me-right-now, discussion about virtual computers or some other nonsense. She eyes Green discreetly, wondering how mad he’s going to be in five seconds, and if his cheeks or ears will turn red first.  
What Blue wants right now is attention. And she’s always been good at getting what she wants. 

She grins. He’s still busy talking to Bill, giving her the perfect opening to strike. Blue deftly grabs a cupcake and readies her arm. “Hey, Green!” she calls, and when he turns to look, she lets the dessert fly. 

It hits him squarely in the face, pink frosting getting everywhere. In the background, she hears Gold crack up, Crystal shushing him, but she’s only listening for the boy in front of her. 

He blinks, the icing dripping to the floor. And then he yells. “ _BLUE!_ ”  
She laughs and turns to run, but he’s fast. Green grabs her arm and pulls her back towards him. He narrows his eyes at her, and there’s a glint in them she’s never seen before. She thinks he’s going to yell again, maybe even push her, but instead he brings his face close to hers.

And just as she had done earlier that day, he pushes his lips on hers. 

After what seems like forever, but is probably just a few seconds, he immediately lets go and steps back. His face is pink, and not just from the frosting.  
Green wipes it off, a small smirk on his face, and states, “You deserve that.” 

She knows he’s eyeing the icing on her cheeks but she likes to think he means something else.  
A little breathless, she can’t help but be glad the pink frosting mostly hides the blush that’s crawling up her face.  
But now, for the first time in a while, Blue doesn’t know what to do. This turn of events has put her at a loss for her next move.

Luckily for Blue, she always comes with backup.  
Another cupcake flies through the air, landing on the side of Green’s forehead. He whips his head around to see Silver glaring at him, his gloves tinged pink.  
Never one to take a beating, Green retaliates. But Silver has quicker reflexes, and the dessert hits the front of Yellow’s shirt. She shrieks, and that’s all it takes for the party to lose control. 

Daisy sighs from where she hides in the corner with Bill and her grandfather. She plucks a semi-formed cupcake off her boyfriend’s shoulder. “Oh well. It was good while it lasted.”  
“Something tells me it’s going to be a lot livelier around here now.” Professor Oak chuckles, and turns his attention back to younger guests. 

In the middle of the food fight are Green and Blue. He has an arm around her waist, stopping her from getting away. She screams as he mashes another cupcake into her cheek, but they’re both laughing.  
Even when his grip loosens, she makes no move to leave. And if he notices, he doesn’t say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this


End file.
